While balers that produce rectangular or prismatically shaped bales are almost universally provided with devices that not only wrap twine about the finished bales but also tie the opposite ends of such twine in secure knots, it has thus far typically been the practice in the so-called "round" or cylindrical bale field to simply wind convolutions of twine around the bale all along its length without tying off the opposite ends of the twine in a knot. This, of course, sacrifices a certain degree of structural integrity of the finished bale, yet it greatly simplifies the various mechanisms involved in such balers, provides less opportunity for malfunction and lowers the overall costs involved. While such simplification, reliability, etc. are indeed desirable, by the same token it is imperative that the finished bale not be so unstable that it will simply fall apart as it is discharged from the baler or thereafter handled by the farmer during loading, transport and unloading between various locations.